


Justice Overboard

by MythologyGirl



Series: Meeting of Heroes [1]
Category: One Piece, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alabasta Arc, And to get home, Comedy, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, He becomes a hero pirate, I love him, I need to go back and reread the manga!, More Tags Later?, More character tags to be added later - Freeform, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mumen Rider is a sweetheart, Mumen Rider is the best hero, Mumen Rider is transported to One Piece, Mumen Rider just wants to be a hero, Nakamaship, Nipple lasers, No one can convince me otherwise, Out of Character, Practice makes perfect, Still I probably failed, Tags Are Hard, Though I did try to keep everyone as in character as I could, Until it tries to drown you!, What is wrong with this world!?, You can always trust your bicycle, but only briefly, possible implied pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: Mumen Rider was in for the adventure of his life, but luckily his handy dandy Bicycle of Justice is there to help him through this unexpected turn.





	Justice Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> **Question:** _Should Mumen Rider get a Devil Fruit? Also, would you like him to have a pairing or remain gen.?_ (No matter what he is gonna stay on the weaker side as I find that to be his charm.)
> 
> Sadly, like usual, this is unedited for now.

 

* * *

 

 

Perhaps fighting a Demon Class monster with nipple lasers alone had not been the best idea.

 

Mumen Rider knew better than anyone after all, that he was no way the strongest hero out there. Even as #1 on the C-Class hero list, even though he has been offered to move up to B-Class, the Bicyclist of Justice was well aware of his limits. With his overall strength and lack of supernatural powers, he was more suited to saving cats from trees or helping old ladies cross busy intersections.

 

Still, no matter a weak he may be, no matter how many times he may be told to leave these situations to stronger, more accomplished heroes, Mumen Rider always found himself incapable of turning away. Perhaps some would consider that his hubris, his Achilles Heel.

 

Yet, despite everything, he _was_ a hero and he would always face danger, no matter how impossible the odds. True, no one expected much of him, no one really expected much of any the C-Class heroes, but it wasn’t about winning or losing, it was about the here and now. *****

 

That is how he found himself in Z city shielding the citizens from the monster attack. Mumen Rider didn’t even think twice when he rode his bicycle in front of an elderly couple and their grandson, taking a purple, sparkly laser beam to the chest. His body immediately began to burn and feel as if it was being pulled in several directions at once, his vision blanking out just as he heard the calls of other heroes announcing their arrival and saw a bright flash of mustard yellow.

 

Yes, perhaps riding into danger was not his best idea, but at least the little family was safe.

 

* * *

 

 

When Mumen Rider woke up he was surrounded by blue and an intense pain in his ears.

 

He was sinking.

 

_Fast._

 

The C-Class hero instantly began to try and swim towards the surface, or at least the direction he guessed the surface was in, only to find himself weighed down. His bicycle’s chains had gotten caught in the torn fabric of his costume (damaged during a brief scuffle with the Demon Class monster), acting as if were an anchor. He tried to dislodge it, but his efforts were for not.

Muemen Rider could feel himself losing consciousness again, black dots invading his vision like  hundreds of tiny little ants on a melting popsicle. Now that he was alone, death staring at him in the face, with no one to protect or justice to serve, he had nothing left to do in his final moments but to think while gazing aimlessly into a watery abyss.

 

He thought about his home, about how many casualties there were in the attack. He wondered how much time had passed and if he been announced as dead or missing in action by the Hero Association. Most of all the Hero of Justice thought about how he didn’t want to die. There were just too many people out there that needed a hero.

 

A stream of bubbles escaping his mouth as he finally gave into temptation to breath, consequently filling his lungs with the salty water, making him feel even more lightheaded. Yet, before his eyes closed for the second time that day, he noticed a small, shadowy dot heading quickly towards him.

 

* * *

 

 

Mumen Rider gasped, sucking in as much air as his lungs would allow between deep, guttural coughs. The water he had swallowed previously escaping past the corner of his lips and streaming down his cheek.

 

Everything hurt.

 

He scrunched his eyes tighter, a vain hope of relieving the headache that was insistent on using his skull as a drum.

 

“He woke up! Someone call a doctor!”

 

“Chopper, you are the doctor!”

 

The panicked screams did nothing to help alleviate the pain in his cranium, but they did jolt him awake, nearly causing him to head bash the person leaning over him. Only, the young hero noticed when he hesitantly opened his eyes, the person above him was not a person at all, but a tiny, pudgy tanuki…? No, it had antlers and a blue, button like nose. A miniature reindeer wearing a pink top hat marked with an white X? Huh, he had seen stranger things like monsters with nipple lasers or fish kings in speedos.

 

There was nothing odd about this. Nothing at all.

“He’s vitals seem fine.” The little creature spoke and it wasn’t until the moment the young hero noticed that the humanoid reindeer had its’ hooves resting on his wrist while it (he?) glanced over his body for other potential injuries. “But he doesn’t seem to be responding to anything.”

 

That snapped the hero into action.

 

Mumen Rider stood up to the reindeer’s protest and, ignoring how bruised his muscles felt, bowed at the waist to the people surrounding him. “Thank you for saving me.”

 

It was a strange group. Two women, four men (One of which was sleeping against what Mumen Rider assumed to be the mast of the ship with another one, a long nosed teen, hiding behind him.), a giant duck, and one reindeer.

 

“You should be thanking Sanji-kun,” the long blue haired girl spoke, one of the only two women in the group. The enormous, weirdly dressed duck standing at her side like a guard as she gestured towards a blonde man with curly eyebrows and a black suit that was currently waterlogged. “He’s the one who saw you falling into the water and jumped in after you.”

 

The hero was quick to bow to the man, whom was now lighting up a cigarette. “Thank you for saving me.”

 

The well-dressed man simply waved off his thanks, the now light cigarette hanging from his mouth. “How did you even end up falling from the sky anyway?”

 

Before the hero could even begin to explain his story or even inquire on where he exactly was, he was interrupted by a teen clad in a red vest and a small scar under his eye. He seemed rather excitable with a large grin plastered on his face and a straw hat nestled on top of his head.

 

“Did you fall from a sky island?”

 

“Idiot! There is no such thing!” The orange haired woman snarled next to him as she whacked the straw hat wearing boy over the noggin so viciously Mumen Rider was sure the boy would get a concussion.  

 

“Ow! Nami!” The boy shouted, holding the bump that had been left behind by the hit.

 

The woman, Nami, ignored him. Instead she turned her attention to their unexpected visitor. “Still, I am curious how you managed to fall in the ocean why out here, but more importantly.” A devious expression overtook her otherwise fair face, Mumen Rider felt a trickle of sweat go down his neck. “How much are you going to by me - us - for your rescue and passage?”

 

“I don’t really know how I got to the ocean. I had been helping with a Demon Class and I had been hit and that is all I really remember.” The Hero of Justice said as he shook his head slowly, patting his suit were pockets would normally be. “I’m sorry, I don’t have any money.”

 

Nami looked near mutinous.

 

“What your name?” The one with the straw hat unknowingly intervened, his head titled to the side and a finger up his nose.

 

The young hero was used to children he had helped having similar, disgusting habits, so he was able to contain a grimace. “Mumen Rider.”

 

A poorly smothered laugh came from the direction of the mast before Nami, seemingly over the knowledge of his lack of money, spoke once more. “Mumen.... Rider?”

 

“Ah, no. That isn’t my real name.” The green helmet clad man stated sheepishly as he held up his hands at chest level, palms facing outwards. ”I’m a hero, it’s the alias the association gave me. I apologize that I can’t give you my real name, but that is what the public knows me by.”

 

The lightly armored man was slightly confused when the blue haired girl tensed, her expression turing wary. She looked as if she wanted to inquire about something, but didn’t know how to ask or if she could even trust him to tell the truth. Mumen Rider wondered what he had said to have gained her sudden suspicion.

 

“HERO! SO COOL~!”

 

The loud shouts jolted the two from the awkward silence that had descended upon them, both turning in near unison to look at the odd trio whom had shouted somewhere to their left. The Hero of Justice eyes widen behind his safety goggles, his body leaning back as if on autopilot. When had they gotten so close?

 

Three eager faces, their eyes all  gleaming brighter than the stars on a clear summer’s night, were nearly shoved into his as if waiting for him to do a particularly fascinating magic trick. The long nose boy seeming to have gotten over his apprehension at the mention of his status.

 

Mumen Rider was confused. He knew he was a relatively well-known and liked hero, but he wasn’t one to usually inspire such admiration. It was a little jarring.

 

“Join my crew!” The straw hat boy shouted suddenly.

 

“Luffy!” The other’s shouted in unison.

 

The Hero of Justice’s answer to the sudden declaration (And Mumen Rider wasn’t sure how he should take that given it should have been a question and not said with such confidence that the hero was already part of this small group.) was immediate. “I’m sorry. I can’t join your crew.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

>  ***** Mumen Rider says something very similar to this during his fight with Deep Sea King. 
> 
> I have so many stories in the works right now on top of the ones I am trying to continue, that it has gotten kind of outta hand. I just can't stop thinking about new ideas and then sudden inspiration is just like BAM!
> 
> This is the first story in a hopefully upcoming series of random heroes getting transported to other worlds. One of which will be Batman falling into Naruto.
> 
> Also, I thought I should say my main story priorities are 'Phoenix Down,' 'The Blade of the Senju,' 'How I Became My Own Mom,' and 'When the World Keeps Turing.' While those are my main priorities, with the way I have been writing (whenever and for whatever) lately, I honestly have no idea which story will be updated first.


End file.
